universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Smash Brothers Super Lawl 2 - Plot
Year 2034, New York City, USA (8:20 PM) (Angry German Kid is seen standing on a poster of a upcoming tournament) Leopold: A new tournament? I wonder what it is? Jake: Leopold! *Runs in* Leopold: Hey Jake, what's up. Jake: You got to see this! *Shows a poster of the new Smash Bros. Super Lawl 2 Tournament at Leopold* Leopold: A new tournament!? Well, most fighters can comeback from the first tournament, right? Jake: Not only that, we can join too! Leopold: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? ???: We can join the tournament!? *The King and I.M. Meen are seen standing, looking quite shock* I.M. Meen: I WANT TO GO! So i can kick someone's ass in years!! Leopold: But first, i want to read. *Reads it anyway* "A new tournament is coming, prepare yourselfs, cause is going to be the longest, the most biggest tournament fight you will ever see. Prepare your packages, cause you will go to Rome, Italy like last time, at 7:10 PM March 2036. See you later!" Jake: We have to train! Leopold: Then what are we waiting for, let's go! The King, Jake, and I.M. Meen: YEAH! Tokyo, Japan (1:30 PM) A year later Kyo: *Looks at the poster* Hmm, so John is heading a new tournament huh? Well, looks like i have to recruit the team again. Benimaru: I'm right here behind you Kyo: Welcome back to our team, Benimaru. *Shakes hands with him* ???: So, your joining a new tournament? *Akira Fudo comes in* Kyo: Who are you? Benimuaru: Are you tough enough to enter the tournament and win the prize? Akira Fudo: Yes. Check out this form! DEVILMAAAAAAAN! *Transforms into Devilman* Benimaru: What the heck is that! Kyo: Hare you a demon!? Devilman: Yes, and i'm here to protect this planet and my beloved friend. Miki: Akiraaa! *Miki comes in* Devilman: Miki? What are you doing here? Miki: I don't want you here to fight, you could kill off someone. Please, don't fight Akira! Devilman: Sorry Miki, i have to, but i'm not killing anyone, i promise. Miki:..........Akira. Benimaru: Don't worry lady, your "boyfriend" can't murder someone, look even giants are allowed. Kyo: Come on guys, we have to do a one year training before entering. Benimaru: Your right, then let's go! *Kyo and Benimaru leaves* Devilman: Devilman's wings!! *Flies offscreen* Miki: (Akira, please come back safe.) Suzaku Castle, Japan (3:50 PM) *Ryu is seen medetating, when suddely, a poster flies in* Ryu: ? *Grabs the poster and reads* A new tournament? Last time i was in Smash. Well, guess have to move on. *Walks off with his bag over his shoulder as he throws the poster off* (I seen a huge power, John, i'm coming) Alaska (4:10 PM) *The Ice Climbers are seen climbing on Denali, when suddely, after reaching the top, they saw a poster, they are happy since they where excluded from the previous tournament, they are now setting off to the tournament* Neo Hectare City (11:20 AM) *Steven reads a children's book in a kindergarten with children listens to him* Steven: It all started waaaaaaaaaaaaay back to the medievals, in fact, it all started to 60 B.C.. A hero named Andrew Star, with his companion and founder of this city, Hectare, are traveling around the desert, looking for water and food, until they saw an odd village, where they where given water and food from the villagers. Andrew starts to fall in love with Margaret Hilinks, and begins their wonderful relationship, while Hectare wants to create his own city, so he can see future generations of us working well. Boy 1: Wow! Boy 2: It is great! Girl: Is so romantic. Steven: Until an evil armored dark knight with his army attacked the city. Now our hero, Andrew, must save the people and the village before being destroyed. He challenges the evil knight to a battle on top of the castle. During the battle, Andrew can't give up, so he grab the evil knight and takes with him. Killing both of them in a process. Children: !!! Girl: That was horrible! Boy: Poor guy. Steven: His last wish is to want his descendants to fight the evil for generations. Hectare, lost his left arm, he realized his wish, creating a large city and the Jigu Village now renamed Hectare City, named after him. That was the story of.. Andrew Star: *Pops out of knowhere* How this city was born, the end. Steven: Andrew? What are you doing here? Andrew: To give you this *Gives to Steven the poster* Steven: Wait, Johnny is holding a new Tournament? Including everyone like me!? Andrew: Yes, come on, we have to train for a year. Steven: (Aw crap...) Sorry kids, i have to do something with him for a year. But, don't worry, you will watch me fighting on TV. Children: Got it! Steven: See ya! *Steven and Andrew leaves* At the coliseum of Rome, Italy (4:20 PM) Robo: *Enters to the Boss' office* Sir, we are preparing to have a worldwide Tournament. ???: Well, *Turns around, revealing to be John* let's get started. (The title card of the game shows, with a read, coming soon 2016) Category:Blog posts Category:Super Lawl 2